


Such A Mess

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry gets a little sick before work and Len doesn't approve of Barry trying to go anyway.A little sick Barry and comforting Len.





	Such A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else love when Len is all soft and comforting?
> 
> I certainly do!
> 
> ;)

“Barry?” Len called. “Barry you have to get up. You’re going to be late for work.” he said worriedly. The only responce he got was a groan, and what he swears was Barry trying to cover up a series of sneezes from under the blankets where his face was hidden.

Len knew the speedster was always running late, but he knew that Barry never enjoyed it. It usually resulted in him getting a nice lecture from Joe after said man covers for him with a lame excuse. Barry would then come home agitated and even a little sad that he could never get Joe off his very busy back.

Len was not fond of knowing his speedster was always so depressed when he got home, and some days the young man had even cried about how bad his day had felt. Except, the next morning, after a good night’s sleep, the speedster was up on time and normally out the door kind of late, but happy nonetheless. 

Today, well today was something different. Barry had never gotten out of bed so drowsily before, and Len didn’t know what to do about it. He watched as Barry groggily walked around to get ready, and he knew something was off. Barry always, and Len means ALWAYS sped through his morning routine. Not having wind and lightning and quick footsteps around the apartment worried and surprised him.

He waltzed right up to Barry as the boy slouched over his dresser digging through it for clothes. “Barry? Are you okay?” Len asked, worry etched into his voice.

“Mmhm. M’fine.” He slurred, voice sounding somewhat pained, like he was about to cry, while his face lowered even closer to the open dresser. Len just rolled his eyes and grabbed Barry’s wrist, pulling it to make Barry face him.

“Really now? Because from just touching your wrist I can already tell that you’re running a high fever.” Len said as Barry stood on wobbly feet. The boy started swaying as the pain hit him fully for the first time, bringing tears to his eyes.

“M’fine! Wanna go... to work! Joe is gunna be… mad… late.” Barry pleaded, half pulling away from Len to go back to the dresser.

“Barry Allen if you think for a second that I’m letting you out that bedroom door, you’re sorely mistaken. Now… get your ass back in that bed.” Len said sternly, all but forcing Barry back into the bed before said speedster burst into tears.

“Late!” Barry cried.

“Barry you’re not going to be late if you call in sick. Which I am doing for you right now, so go to sleep.” Len said/ordered with a light kiss to Barry’s forehead. He adored how the boy was always worrying about others before himself, but when he was sick or injured, that wouldn’t hold a candle to Len making sure Barry was well again. Len didn’t care if the world was ending. If his Scarlet needed a sick day, he was going to make sure the boy got it, he damn well deserved a day off once in a while.

Len tucked the sobbing miserable boy into bed and then went for his phone. He called Joe and then Barry’s Captain, David Singh. “Captain Singh? Barry’s going to need a sick day, he woke up with an alarmingly high fever today. I’m going to call his personal doctor to check him out. Considering all the after-hours work he’s been doing, and the fact that he’s closed all open cases that have been put on his desk, which is no doubt an overwhelming amount, I’d say he can afford a day off, especially with no work for him to complete.” Len said sternly, so the Captain knew he wasn’t kidding.

On the other end of the line, he heard a sigh, “Just make sure he gets better. And next time just say he needs a day off, no need to go into depth. I know that boy always gets everything done on time.” Was all the Captain said before hanging up.

Len pulled the phone away from his ear, surprised that it didn’t take any convincing to get the Captain to agree to his demands. When he looked back to Barry, the boy was passed out, the tear tracks that were left on his face dried, his cheeks red with fever.

“You’re a disaster aren’t you? But you’re my disaster.” Len said as he combed his fingers lightly through Barry’s hair as the boy slept lightly. Len then dialed Caitlin and she was on her way. She didn’t stay long, just long enough to provide enough information for Len and leave him a bottle of medication for Barry to take.

She also pointed out that Barry had an ear infection in his left ear, which was what was causing the fever, and no doubt an earache. She had told Len, and she figured he might have had experience in this, that Barry might not want to eat or drink anything because of pain from swallowing because of said ear infection. Len took that into account immediately, figuring out ways to convince Barry to take any and all medicine he needed and to eat the bare minimum of food.

One doctor's note later had Barry out of work until Len knew that the fever and ear infection were completely gone. Len was satisfied at the end of Cait’s visit and watched over his beloved Scarlet thinking of how these next few days could go.

Barry didn’t wake for hours, and contrary to Len’s belief, the boy ate as much as possible, though his actions were slower than normal, no doubt because of the pain, and maybe some nausea, but he took his medication, and even requested a shower, as he thought he would be able to stand for that long.

Though the shower hadn’t turned out to be the best plan, because right after he got out of the shower, the boy had thrown up all over himself. He looked to Len with frustrated, pained eyes as he started to cry again.

After the second shower, and some medication and toast to help with his stomach, Barry was passed out in bed once again, a worried Len laying right beside him. “Such a mess,” Len said as he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

\---

A few days later and the speedster was fully recovered and zooming about with pent-up energy. That didn’t mean that Len was going to let Barry leave the house without his and Cait’s approval.

Cait gave the all-clear after checking Barry’s ears and vitals. Len was a little sad to see that Barry was healthy enough to leave, he had gotten used to caring for and having Barry’s company every day. Now, he knew Barry was going to go back to late nights of work, while Snart lost sleep because he couldn’t sleep well without Barry.

“See you for dinner.” Barry said as he sped out the door, leaving a kiss on Len’s cheek, and a smile on the older man’s face. Len knew that this was the one time Barry wouldn’t be late... because if he was, Barry knew that Len wouldn’t be happy, and Barry wouldn’t accept anything other than a happy Len.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
